Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Calibrachoa sp. cultivar KLEC01056.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEC01056xe2x80x99.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new early-flowering Calibrachoa cultivars with compact and cascading growth habit, freely branching habit, and attractive flower colors.
The new cultivar originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as S 146, not patented, to X-ray radiation in Stuttgart, Germany. Terminal cuttings were harvested from the irradiated plants, planted and flowered in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within this population in September, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since September, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar KLEC01056 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEC01056xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEC01056xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa:
1. Cascading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Early flowering habit.
4. Light yellow-colored flowers.
5. Good weather tolerance; tolerant to rain and low and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa differ primarily from plants of the parent selection primarily in flower color as plants of the selection S146 have white and red purple-colored flowers.